Friend? Or Backstabber?
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Apakah temanmu benar-benar sahabat? Atau malah seorang backstabber? Apa yang membedakan mereka? Author newbie disini. Please, RnR!


**Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

.

_Apakah yang namanya sajabat sejati benar-benar ada?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menganggu Luka sejak dulu. Pertanyaan itu juga terus menerus muncul di pikiran Luka ketika dia melihat pergaulan di sekelilingnya.

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul pagi itu ketika Luka melewati sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang asyik menggosip. Tanpa bermaksud menguping, telinga Luka yang tajam berhasil mendengar sebagian gosip mereka, kalimat-kalimat yang membuat pertanyaan itu muncul kembali.

"Aku kesel banget sama Gumi! Mentang-mentang punya handphone baru, dia jadi sok kayak gitu!"

"Iya deh, yang namanya handphone _anyar!"_

"Dia juga kalo ngomong nyebelin, kayak orang pinter aja!"

Luka menghela napas pelan. Percakapan yang didengarnya nyaris setiap hari itu selalu membuatnya muak. Kenapa mereka harus membicarakan kekurangan orang lain? Kenapa fitnah cepat sekali menyebar? Kenapa, kalau orang yang dibicarakan memang salah, mereka tidak bisa bicara langsung dengan yang bersangkutan? Apabila tidak bisa, bukankah lebih baik diam daripada menyebarkan gosip seperti itu?

Luka menoleh sekilas ke arah anak-anak yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk bergosip itu, berusaha mengenali mereka. Dengan cepat, gadis itu bisa mengenali salah seorang dari mereka, gadis yang memakai bando pita putih besar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rin. Rin Kagamine

Setahu Luka, Gumi dan Rin itu cukup dekat, bahkan hampir bisa dianggap sebagai sahabat. Kemana-mana, mereka selalu bersama, baik hanya berduaan atau bersama yang lain. Tipikal remaja jaman sekarang, memasang senyum manis di depan, tapi membicarakan yang tidak-tidak di belakang.

_Seberapa banyak _backstabber_ seperti itu di dunia?_

Luka kembali berjalan ke kelasnya, masih memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

_Kenapa kekurangan lebih mudah diingat daripada kelebihan?_

Masih segar di ingatannya gosip-gosip tentangnya yang diberitahu oleh Kaito, gosip-gosip yang cukup membuat panas telinganya. Hanya karena dia sering memeluk Miku dari belakang, bukan berarti dia menyukai gadis itu, kan? Tidak, Luka masih normal! Dia dan Miku hanya sahabat! S.A.H.A.B.A.T! Hanya karena Luka termasuk anak yang dingin dan kurang pergaulan di kelasnya, bukan berarti orang-orang bisa membuat gosip miring tentangnya, kan?

"_Ohayou, _Miku!" sapanya kepada gadis berambut biru kehijauan yang duduk di bangku mereka. Miku menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum manis.

_Apa senyum itu palsu?_

"_Ohayou, _Luka!" balasnya ceria. "Ayo duduk, jangan berdiri terus!"

_Apa Miku benar-benar sahabatnya? Atau _backstabber_ seperti yang lain? Apa dia juga membicarakanku di belakang?_

"Luka? Halo!" Miku melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luka, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Luka berkedip sebentar, sebelum kembali menfokuskan pandangannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Luka yang baru tersadar dari lamunannyya.

_Sahabat, teman, kenalan, muka dua__,_ backstabber_. Bagaimana cara membedakan mereka sekarang?_

"Ugh, kenapa sih kalau aku lagi curhat Luka selalu melamun? " Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Luka tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke kata-kata Miku.

_Mungkin mereka bicara ramah kepadamu, tapi di belakang, siapa yang tahu?_

"Ayo semuanya, latihan!" Miki, wakil ketua kelas mereka, berteriak, berusaha membuat mereka semua berlatih untuk pentas seni yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Sementara ketua kelas mereka, Neru, hanya duduk santai di mejanya, asyik bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Tuh, lihat si Neru! Siapa sih ketua kelasnya? Dia kan? Masa Miki teriak-teriak kayak gitu, dia diam saja? Bukannya harusnya dia bantuin? Dia juga gak tanggung jawab sama kelas ini! Kerjaannya main handphone terus! Sebenarnya ketua kelas kita dia atau Miki, sih? Kita juga gak pernah dilibatin dalam persiapan drama! Kayak ga dianggap gimana gitu!" keluh Miku, sementara Luka hanya diam, mendengarkan keluhan Miku setengah hati. Dari pengalaman, Luka tahu tidak ada gunanya menegur Miku.

_Kalau kau hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bukankah seharusnya kau diam saja?_

"Si Rin juga! Dia sebenarnya bikin naskah drama niat atau engga, sih? Masa naskahnya aneh kayak gitu? Anaknya juga nyebelin! Suka ngikutin kita ke mana-mana, suka tiba-tiba nimbrung, SKSD, nyebelin deh pokoknya!" keluhan Miku terus berlanjut. Luka hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

Padahal, Rin dan Miku juga cukup dekat, walaupun Luka tidak. Kalau kau tidak menyukai seseorang, bukankah lebih baik menjauhinya daripada memasang wajah bersahabat di depan dan menjadi _backstabber _di belakang?

_Apa aku juga seorang _backstabber?

Pertanyaan baru itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Luka, membuat gadis itu tertegun sesaat. Apakah dirinya juga seorang _backstabber? _Luka tidak tahu, karena gadis itu kesulitan untuk menilai dirinya sendiri. _Backstabber _atau bukan, hanya orang lain yang bisa menentukan.

Seperti keluhan-keluhan Miku yang terus berlanjut, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran Luka tanpa menemukan jawabannya. Teman, sahabat, _backstabber, _muka dua, batas-batas di antara mereka sudah mengabur, sulit untuk membedakan mereka.

Jadi, apakah temanmu benar-benar sahabat atau _backstabber? _Hanya kau yang bisa menilai.

_A/N:_

Salam kenal senpai-senpai di fandom Vocaloid Indonesia! Aoife ijin mampir kesini, ya? Sekalian mau berguru^^

Sebenernya ini cuma coret-coret kegalauan Aoife aja. Maaf kalau definisi tentang _backstabber_nya kurang tepat. Soalnya menurut Aoife _backstabber _itu orang yang pura-pura baik, jadi temen, pura-pur deker, dkk di depan, tapi ngomongin macem-macem di belakang. Walapun gosipnya gak nyebar atau cuma curhat biasa ke temen, tapi rasanya gak enak kan kalau digituin? Kadang-kadang yang diajak curhat juga ngerasa gak enak. Gomen kalau ada yang merasa...

Anyway, please RnR guys^^


End file.
